


Hungry

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn wakes in the night; he's hungry - but it is not for lembas bread...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

Aragorn wakes during the night, feeling uncomfortable and ... hungry. He stretches his aching muscles and once more reminds himself that he is indeed too old to be sleeping on such a thin and tired bedroll, especially on rough ground. He looks across to the other side of the dying fire and smiles. Turning onto his belly Aragorn uses his arms and legs to move across the grass to where Boromir lies asleep on his back. He stops when his head is above Boromir's and he's looking at him upside down.

"Boromir," Aragorn whispers, sliding a hand down beneath the neckline of the other man's tunic.

Boromir's eyes open, startled and ready to shout out but Aragorn's mouth on his stops him.

"You look funny upside down," Aragorn murmurs against Boromir's warm lips, his tongue teasing.

"But I am not the one who is upside down," Boromir replies and opens his mouth readily to accept Aragorn's kiss.

"You are from where I am lying," Aragorn whispers when their lips part. He sighs. "I am hungry, Boromir." Aragorn kisses and nibbles Boromir's nose.

Boromir pushes Aragorn's head away with his hand. "Then have some Lembas bread and go back to sleep."

"Very hungry, Boromir." Aragorn's mouth is once more pressing against Boromir's.

"So have some more Lembas bread," Boromir whispers back, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"That is not what I am hungry for, son of Gondor - as you well know," Aragorn murmurs suddenly biting Boromir's lip and sliding a hand under the waistband of Boromir's breeches.

Boromir groans as desire grows in his belly at Aragorn's words, Aragorn's touch. "What about the hobbits, Aragorn - the elf and dwarf.."

"I am not hungry for them - only you …"

Boromir gasps at first with laughter and then desire as Aragorn quickly moves to lie on top of him, pressing him down into the ground. "Aahhh, Aragorn… you know I meant that they were close by."

"I know where the others lie," Aragorn whispers, his hands now unfastening Boromir's tunic and breeches with uncommon speed and practised ease. "We have our elven cloaks to shield us and if you would keep quiet we need not be disturbed." Having opened Boromir's garments to his satisfaction, Aragorn kisses Boromir's mouth softly. "Not a sound, Boromir - not one sound."

Boromir nods and sighs as Aragorn's mouth descends on his skin.

Aragorn first tastes at Boromir's neck and then nibbles along the edge of his collarbone. Aragorn takes his time tasting each nipple in turn, licking and sucking and biting, ignoring the rapidly increasing breathing of the man whose skin he is laving with his tongue. "Warm, rich - like good mulled wine," he murmurs against Boromir's already heated skin. Aragorn slides further down Boromir's body, dipping his tongue into Boromir's navel. Aragorn licks softly, almost reverently. His tongue moves in slow circles, capturing all of Boromir's flavour.

Sliding further down, Aragorn parts Boromir's legs with his hands and sighs as he licks Boromir's inner thigh and then nibbles at the skin he knows is still tender and marked from previous tasting. "Sweet," he whispers. "So salty and sweet." Boromir's thigh muscles tremble under Aragorn's mouth and Aragorn immediately lifts his head, sliding a hand up to wrap around Boromir's very hard cock. Aragorn does not move his hand but squeezes gently and immediately licks at the drops of fluid that collect at the head. Boromir's hips thrust up towards Aragorn's mouth.

Aragorn looks up to see Boromir looking back at him, his green eyes dark and desperate in the firelight. Aragorn licks again at the salty fluid and begins to move his hand slowly on Boromir's cock. "I have enjoyed all that I have tasted, but this is what I want; this is _always_ what I want," he whispers, licking his lips. "Permit me to satisfy my hunger, Boromir."

Boromir nods wordlessly, his head rolling back against the ground and Aragorn smiles as he takes Boromir into his mouth. Aragorn uses his lips and tongue to fully appreciate the pleasure of that anticipated first mouthful, because he knows this particular delicacy will not take long to finish - he can tell by the ragged breathing, the thrusting hips and the increasingly tight grip of Boromir's hands in his hair. Aragorn is right - suddenly his mouth his overflowing and he struggles for a moment to capture it all but he savours and swallows every drop. Boromir's body shudders and jerks but he is true to his word - their hunger is satisfied in silence.

When Aragorn has had his fill, he moves to lie full length on the spent and still trembling body beneath him and rests his head against Boromir's shoulder. "Shall I go back to my own bedroll?" he asks softly.

"No - stay just where you are," Boromir whispers. "You are so warm - and I will be ready for something to eat myself when I can breathe properly once more."

"I was hoping you might also be hungry," Aragorn breathes against Boromir's neck. "Just promise that you wake me before you start nibbling anything," he whispers sleepily, arranging himself more comfortably over Boromir's body, "else I may cry out..."

"I promise," Boromir replies. "We do not want you screaming and waking the others - because then they might be hungry as well - and there will not be enough of you to go round," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Aragorn and pulling the grey elven cloaks over them both.

\-- [END] --


End file.
